I Just Want To Help
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: "Dass, look, I know, as well as everyone else on this island, knows that you need life candy from pinata's for some damn reason, so-" She said, pointing to the ground where she heard the pitiful squeaks, "Have at it." DastardosXOC Valentines Day Special


She shivered.

_Damn, it's COLD,_ she practically screamed in her head. Her arms crossed, trying to regain some kind of warmth. Her blue sweatshirt wasn't much, and it was a terrible idea for her to wear shorts in the icy outdoors. At least her boots kept her feet out of the snow. She breathed out onto her hands and started to run them together for warmth. He was taking longer then usual.

The cold didn't affect him.

He floated above the glittering snow. His whacking stick was in his hand, and he was humming to himself. Sure, he despised who owned the garden, he didn't have to worry. It's not like she could see him, let alone a sick pinata. The garden came into view. Torches were lit all around it, a bunch of pinata's sleeping around them. His eyes shifted over, eyeing his prize. A sick bunnycomb lied on the snow covered ground.

Right in front of her.

"God damn, you took a while to get here!" Maddie growled, shivering as she hugged herself. Her blue-grey hair was tied back like usual, her sweatshirt looked a bit tattered, and her snow boots were buried under the snow. Dastardos wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"It's not Patch if that's who your thinking of," He sneered, smirking a bit. Her face stayed straight, her teeth chattering. She gave out a snort.

"Well duh. I could hear you singing," She said, her breath visible in the chilled air. Dastardos raised a brow.

"Oh, so then are you hoping to see me fail? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't see your spaz of a doctor anywhere,"

"That's because I never called him," Maddie said, keeping her straight face. Dastardos blinked, now a little confused.

"So... You have a dying pinata in front of you,"

"Yeah,"

"And you never called Patch-?"

"Please. I couldn't if I could. It's kinda hard to dial a number when you can't see," Maddie said, taking a deep breath. Dastardos squinted his eyes.

"Then why in the hell are you outside in a pair of shorts with your pinata?"

"Waiting for you to come. You took a hell of a lot longer then usual,"

"Wait for me? To come to your garden? Did you someone else hit your head?" The pinata reaper asked. Maddie pursed her lips together in annoyance.

"Funny. Real funny," She said sarcastically, "No. That's not it at all."

"Then-"

"Dass, look, I know, as well as everyone else on this island, knows that you need life candy from pinata's for some damn reason, so-" She said, pointing to the ground where she heard the pitiful squeaks, "Have at it." Dastardos looked a bit taken back.

"... What,"

"Have at it. You know, take your stick and guide it to the pinata with a great amount of force to make it open up-"

"You're trying to help me?" Dastardos asked, knitting his brows from under his mask. Maddie gave him a smile.

"Y-Yeah. Look who's catching on," She said sarcastically through her chattering teeth, fallowed with a small giggle. Dastardos blinked in confusion, his pinata stick almost slipping from his bony fingers.

"... Seriously, go ahead and kill it. I know you need them," Maddie said, freeing her boot from the snow and kicking the Bunnycomb over closer to the pinata reaper. She stood in her place, looking down, breathing on her hands again for warmth. Dastardos glared over at her, a bit confused. So, she wanted to help. Help him, of all people. Maybe he hit her harder then he thought...

"Say, why do you need life candy anyway?" The Builder girl asked out of no where. Dastardos stopped his swing in mid air, hearing that question he never thought he would ever hear. He didn't bother to turn to her when he began to speak again.

"That's my business, not yours," He said plainly, sneaking a peak over at her. She was a bit closer then she was before, and her face, now tainted chapped pink from the cold, looked at him with curiosity. Her blue eyes were wide open, and almost made it hard to believe she was even blind.

"Really? None of my business?"

"That's right," He said, raising his stick back up again for a whack, when he heard her mutter-

"I remember Stardos having to do that," She said in the softest of voices. Dastardos looked over at her, his eyes wide now.

"What did you say?" He asked a bit coldly. Maddie's head tilted to the side.

"This guy I used to know. You wouldn't know him," She said, waving him off. Dastardos's face twisted a bit.

"He... would open up pinata's to get their life candy... to feed the cutest little macaraccoon that he had. I just didn't know if you did something similar or what," She said, "But I'm not going to make you tell me."

"I wouldn't tell you even if you tried to force me," He muttered to himself. He felt a bit annoyed. Even back in his old life as Stardos, no one ever saw him reap wild pinata's for-

"I don't think he even noticed I caught him doing it one day," Maddie said, a slight blush on her face as she touched a finger to her chin. Dastardos gave her a look of disbelief.

_Of course..._ He thought, thinking back to the little girl that always spied on him back in the garden. Of course, the little girl was much older now, and was now much easier to look at...

Good God, what is he _thinking_? He doesn't care about some random gardener_. _

_Especially her_, he thought as his stick met the pinata. The candy spilled out of the miserable creature, and fortunately enough the life candy fell out on top of all the pieces. He smirked, leaning down to grab it. His ghostly fingers touched a pale hand instead.

"Wow Dass, you could have just said you wanted to hold my hand~" Maddie said in a teasing tone. Dastardos's hand shot back as her fingers twined around the life candy. She stood up, her exposed knees covered in snow.

"So I'm guessing that I grabbed the right candy then?" She said, holding the candy out to him. Dastardos glared at her.

"Yes. It is," He said, reaching over to take it out of her frozen hands. As soon as his fingers touched the candy, her hand clamped around his. Dastardos's eyes widened.

"Man, your hand it COLD," Maddie said with such exaggeration. Dastardos wanted to yank his hand right out of hers at that moment, and probably not even getting the Life Candy if he did so.

"I could say the same for you," He said through his grit teeth. Maddie smirked.

"Come on, aren't you going to take your hand out of mine?"

"If I do so, I won't get the candy now will I?"

"Nope," Maddie said in such a teasing tone. Dastardos glared at her harshly, not that it would do anything.

"Will you release my hand? I thought you wanted to 'help me'?"

"I do. But I wanted to see if you really were a ghost or not. Apparently not," She confirmed, releasing his hand. Dastardos's hand clenched around the life candy, feeling very annoyed.

"Whatever," he said, starting to float away. Maddie sighed.

"You remind me of Stardos in so many ways..." She whispered. Dastardos overheard it, and froze in his tracks.

"What. Did. You. Say?" He asked carefully. Maddie smiled.

"Well, you and Stardos, you know, before he disappeared," She started, "You both have the same personality almost. You both need life candy. Even your name is just his with a 'Da' in front of it."

"Oh really? You put all that together just now?" Dastardos asked in annoyance. Maddie shrugged.

"When your blind, you think a lot," She said, her brows furrowing, "Say wait... Stardos also disappeared when you came along too..." Dastardos's eyes widened. His lips parted slightly, almost ready to pray that she doesn't say what he's thinking she will. His secret could never come out. If this girl could put two and two together... Maybe if he denied it-

"Nah. Your too much of an ass to POSSIBLY be someone like Stardos," Maddie said finally through the silence. Dastardos almost sighed in relief. Thank god she didn't.

"Anyway, good luck with that candy of yours. I hope it goes to good use," Maddie said, turning around, feeling the snow carefully for her tracks from before, the ones that would lead her back to her house. Dastardos muttered a "Whatever" and began to float away. Maddie turned her head slightly.

"Oh yeah! Happy Valentines Day!" She laughed, "Not that you would celebrate it anyway!" Dastardos turned his head to look over his shoulder, staring at the Builder girl as she shut the sliding door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>*whew* there you all go! A quick little one-shot to celebrate the holiday :D In case you are a bit lost, my story <span>Going To Far<span> will explain the MaddieXDastardos relationship a little better then this ^^**

**Anyway, I got some help from the lovely, and talented Epic Laughter, who gave me ideas on some ways to have a DastardosXOC relationship ^^ Thank you Tori~**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review :D **


End file.
